HGd10PHB - Spell Source - Immortal Source
For some, power comes not from inside, or the universe, but because of service to an immortal being or connection to a realm of existence. They have access to the power of their source, but there is a high cost in their servitude. Limitations Material Focus'' (MF)' Since the Immortal Source caster is drawing from a vast reservoir of power outside the primary universe, it is logical that they would need something that allows them to connect to that source as part of their casting. This may be a symbol representing the source, something originally from the plane the source resides on, or a token given to the caster by the source or other followers of the immortal. Without the focus, many of the spells granted by the immortal source cannot be cast. '''Somatic Components Rituals and symbolic gestures have always been the cornerstone of regularity within any organized system. The somatic components echo these longer rituals and are necessary to connect to the being or plane to complete the spell or power delivery. Verbal Components Verbal components for these types of spell users are generally chants, prayers, or songs, especially for ongoing effects. Failure to use them or improper delivery not only causes the spell to fail, but repeated failure may lead to angering the immortal or dischord with the realm. Extended Time Because of the complicated nature of spellcasting involving all the complex components, Immortal source spellcasting takes an additional Player Turn for every 20 DS of the spell. Advantages Unlimited Spellcasting There is no limit to the number of spells an Immortal Source caster can cast. As long as they have the material focus and favor of their source, they may continue to cast. Spell Strength Because their own bodies are not involved in the spell casting, there is no concern for drawing too much from the spirit. Because the source of their spell is immense, the immortal caster gets to add their highest Primary Characteristic (even if this means adding it a second time) to determine the effect for one Spectrum of powers favored by their immortal source. For example, Ethaniel casts a healing spell and rolls a 24 and the DS of the spell is 10. For this particular power, the healer restores Life equal to the difference in the roll and the DS. Normally, this would be 14, but Ethaniel's immortal source favors the Body Spectrum of Life so gets to add his Spirit for an additional 6, even though SPI is the Primary Characteristic (PC). Typical Professions Typical professions or classes that use an immortal source for their spells or abilities include: Elemancers, Priests, Shaman, Summoner Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes